wauwaufandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Jeckie96
Willkommen! Dein Wiki ist ja noch ziemlich leer, war nur n scherz :) aber auf der Hauptseite und so sind sehr viele Fehler, die Navigation und Auszeichnungen sind auch noch nicht sehr weit oder? Wenn du willlst helfe ich dir ein bisschen. Gruß, Justin 18:02, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ja also die Hauptseite... müsste glaube ich nochmal neu geschrieben werden... da sind so viele sies drin, fehler und verbesserungen, soll ich villeicht mal die Hauptseite überarbeiten? Man kann es zu not auch wieder rückgängig machen, die Navigation ist auch schon fertig, Gruß, Justin 18:49, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ich danke dir vom ganzen Herzen =) Die Navigation ist perfekt geworden. Hab nur aus Golden Rertriever Labrador gemacht und Chiuhahua und Labrador getauscht. Sind immerhin beide meiner Hundearten die ich grade besitze... Wenn du willst kannst du die Hauptseite bearbeiten. Wenn du ein Junge wärst, 15 Jahre alt und in der Nähe von mir wohnen würdest würde ich dich lieben ^^ Naja muss leider offline gehen. Schule muss eben auch noch sein. Frances 18:51, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) ÄÄHHH ich bin ein Junge -_- und ich werde 14 Jahre alt... aber ob ich in der nähe von dir wohne weiß ich nicht ;-) Gruß, Justin 19:00, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) (Ist ein Jungenname xD) Die Hauptseite ist jetzt fürs erste fertig, ich mach die noch besser, und um eine Automatische Willkommensnachricht kümmere ich mich auch. Justin 19:12, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hey, hab ne überraschung für dich: guck mal bei der community Wikia und gibt WauWau in das Suchfeld ein ^^ Justin 14:14, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ich weiß das du ein Junge bist, für wie doof hälst du mich?!? Nein sag nix darüber :D Jo sieht alles top aus und ich das in der community ebenfalls... Tja wo wohnste denn :D und ohne dich wäre ich aufgeschmiesen hab ich dir das schon gesagt??? Frances 19:57, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) ne hast du mir noch nicht gesagt, bin ich wirlkich so eine große hilfe? jedenfalls du hattest geschrieben ,,Wenn du ein Junge wärst, 15 Jahre alt und in der Nähe von mir wohnen würdest würde ich dich lieben ^^ Naja muss leider offline gehen. Schule muss eben auch noch sein. Frances 18:51, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC)" ich dachte du dachtest ich wär ein mädchen xD wolltest du villeicht kein schreiben anstatt ein? jedenfalls bin ich ein junge und du eingetlick nach dem namen zu uhrteilen ein mädchen, esseidenn jeckie steht für den jungennamen, gibt es ja beides :) Ich bin am mittwoch drei tage nicht da...klassenfarht nach hannover :) wenn ich wieder da bin motze ich die hauptseite mal auf. die automatische willkommensnachricht sobald hier leute angemeldet und von server regristriert worden sind erhalten sie diese Nachricht automatisch naja dann bye bye bis freitag. Justin 22:20, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) das ist voll gut und ja ich bin ein mädchen ^^ ich kenen zwar ein justin in der schule zweifel aber an das du das bist, der justin weiß nix über internet usw :D:D:D ok bis freitag bis dahin hab ich hier auch einiges geschafft. Wieso, wie heißt der denn mit Nachnamen? Justin 17:29, 13. Mai 2011 (UTC) Sag mal hast du schon gesehen das wenn du runterscrollst, ein violetter hintergrund ist? soll ich dir das wegmachen? Justin 12:33, 14. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ach ja eins noch, wenn du willst, können das Wauwau und das TronLegacy Wiki partner werden. Justin 12:40, 14. Mai 2011 (UTC) oh und noch was:möchtest du auch so ein kleines icon oben im browser haben? sovieles was du willst *-* Also, der justin heißt Justin Laqua und ja mit dem hintergrund, wenn du willst kannst es wegmachen ^^ mit dem partner werden, das heißt im klartext? und ja ein icon wäre cool o.O Und dann noch: In letzter und nächster Zeit kann ich leider kaum on kommen. Meine abffl (sis) pennt bei mir, weil ihre mutter weggefahren is für 2 wochen. darum schaff ich es nich oft on zu kommen, immerhin ein rechner zwei leute =) ok das wars erstma ^^ Frances 18:16, 14. Mai 2011 (UTC) Gut dann such dir so ein kleines Bild aus und schick es mir. Mit Partner meine ich das ich das logo vom wauwau wiki in die Gallerie in meiner seite ein und ich mach das bei dir umgekehrt, ich erstelle im moment eh noch vorlagen für die hp. Also ich war mal so frei thumb|dieses Bild als kleines Browser icon zu nehmen, änderungesvorschläge kannst natürlich auch machen. Nach ein paar bearbeitungsstunden oder Tagen und strg+f5 drücken ist es sichtbar. den hintergrund hab ich auch behoben, ein wenig werkel ich da aber noch rum. wegen dem Icon musste dich überraschen lassen, es wird dir gefallen: wir schreiben hier zu viel :D naja egal, ok ich lass mich überraschen. Ich gucke ma heute mit der zeit und lasse meine hunde fotografieren und stell das dann ma on. außerdem mach ich die seite labrador uach noch ^^ und mit dem partner ok Frances 10:23, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) und wie gefällt dir das icon? cool *-* Frances 14:00, 17. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hi! Ich bin Galaxy,ein großer Hundefreund und stehe dir mit Info zur Seite!~Galaxy19~ 12:23, 3. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Leute, es is fieß von euch Mein Wiki ohne Frage zu bearbeiten ist zum einen Fieß. zum anderen das auch noch zu machen wenn ich im urlaub bin =/ Bitte ERST FRAGEN DANN MACHEN kappiert? Frage zu der Sartseite Ich wollt fragen wie es nun um die Navigation um die startseite seht. zwecks auf die Rassen oder so zu zu greifen? Drache die navigation ist ja fertig, ich muss eben nur noch alle seiten machen und dann verlinken. grundaufbau haben justin und ich schon erledigt Frances 12:08, 4. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Hab hier was hinterlassen^^ schau doch malDrache 18:12, 9. Sep. 2011 (UTC)